


Не друзья

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Sherlock Holmes/Heterosexual John Watson, Asexual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Heterosexual John Watson, M/M, Straight!John, ace!sherlock, straight john watson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон и Шерлок – не друзья. Они являются... Кем-то ещё.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Не друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769149) by [julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites). 



– Но мы же не _друзья_ , Шерлок! – сердито закричал Джон. – В том-то всё и дело! – воскликнул он, обернувшись, а потом, схватив куртку, выскочил из квартиры. Его шаги гулко отдавались на лестнице, а после того, как дверь захлопнулась, в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит воцарилась абсолютная тишина.

***

Боже, какой же он идиот. Он самый большой придурок во всём мире. Боже. О Боже, как он облажался. Ох, как же крупно он облажался. О Боже, Джон Ватсон, ты – самый большой идиот во всей грёбаной галактике. О чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. О, чёрт возьми. Боже, он не мог облажаться ещё больше. О Боже. Господи, ну почему он так резко отреагировал? Почему так _сильно?_ О чёрт, и как Шерлок это истолковал? _О, чёрт возьми_.

Джон даже не был уверен, как они дошли до этой точки. Ну хорошо, не был уверен, как _он_ дошёл этой точки... от досады и дискомфорта, снова и снова. И он даже не был уверен, почему так взорвался на этот раз, ведь подобное происходило не впервые. Видит бог, ведь это был не первый раз, когда Шерлок прервал и полностью испортил одно из его свиданий.

Он снова это сделал; Шерлок испортил свидание, донимая его смс-ками в течение получаса, а после того, как рассердил его (их, Анна _определённо_ рассердилась), заставил в течение десяти минут уйти. И на этот раз у него даже не было приемлемого оправдания, поэтому, возможно, это и беспокоило Джона больше, чем обычно. А затем, когда Джон вернулся в квартиру 221Б, Шерлок продолжил требовать чай и заявлять «Ты должен поблагодарить меня, Джон, на самом деле. Она тебе явно надоела, и у тебя не было никаких реальных шансов; это твоё второе... х-м-м... нет, третье, свидание с ней, и пока она думала, что ищет долгосрочных отношений, она на самом деле боялась обязательств и не собиралась позволить себе вступать в отношения, по крайней мере, месяц. Ты продолжаешь говорить себе, что ищешь серьёзных отношений со всеми этими женщинами, с которыми встречаешься, но на самом деле тебе всё равно, ведь ты надеешься встретить человека, достаточно надёжного, чтобы вступить с ним в отношения, потому что ненавидишь а) искать партнёров и б) ты – романтик и предпочёл бы, чтобы партнёр был только один».

И, честно говоря, Джон имел право на беспокойство, только из-за всего этого. Поэтому, когда он отказался заваривать чай и сказал, что идёт спать, Шерлок удивился и сказал «Ты сердишься. Почему ты злишься?» и начал закатывать истерику, разглагольствуя о жизненном выборе Джона, о том, что он «не разбирается в женщинах» и о том, насколько он «неблагодарный». Джон определённо был зол в тот момент. Поэтому, конечно, он отреагировал плохо, и они с Шерлоком начали кричать друг на друга, постепенно повышая голоса. «Я, честно говоря, не могу поверить» и «Ты знаешь, что я прав, я всегда прав», «Ты не можешь говорить это серьёзно, Шерлок! Ты не можешь продолжать портить мои свидания!» и «Они бессмысленны и бесполезны, Джон», «Ну, я должен это сказать! Ты не можешь продолжать вмешиваться в мою жизнь!» и «Но я же пытался помочь!», «Но это всё равно не от тебя зависит!» и «Но мы же друзья, Джон!». А потом Джон был чёртовым придурком, облажался, выскочил из дома и очень долго бродил как идиот. А сейчас он сидел на холодной скамейке на какой-то незнакомой в темноте, кишащей крысами, лондонской улице. _И_ ему было холодно. Чёрт возьми.

Ему действительно нужно было подумать об этом. О том, как не испортить всё ещё больше и как объяснить Шерлоку, что он имел в виду. Потому что да, они с Шерлоком не _обсуждали_ всего этого, но они должны были об этом поговорить, независимо от того, насколько это задевало гордость Джона или его идею мы-британцы-мужчины-и-мы-не-говорим-о-чувствах-потому-что-у-нас-не должно-их-быть.

***

Медленно открыв дверь дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит, Джон попытался беззвучно её закрыть. Он поднялся по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь, даже переступил третью, восьмую и одиннадцатую ступеньки, так как те всегда скрипели, и остановился перед дверью в квартиру «Б». Он видел с улицы, что свет выключен, но с Шерлоком никогда не знаешь ничего наверняка. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и шагнул внутрь. Было темно и немного холодно. Джон быстро проверил гостиную и кухню; везде было пусто. Он заглянул в ванную, тоже пустую, и наконец остановился перед дверью спальни Шерлока. Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и постучал. 

– Привет, Шерлок... Я знаю, что ты там, твои ключи и пальто здесь. Ты можешь забыть свои ключи, но ты никогда не забудешь своё пальто. Я никогда не видел, как ты уходишь без него намеренно, без по какой-либо причины, ты никогда не забываешь о нём. – Он перестал бессвязно бормотать, подождал немного, но ответом ему была тишина, поэтому он продолжил: – И я знаю, что ты тоже не спишь. Шансы на то, что ты сегодня уснёшь, невелики... К тому же... Ну... Случилось вот это всё, и я точно знаю, что после произошедшего ты уже не заснёшь. – И снова тишина. – Я тоже сомневаюсь, что засну, – пробормотал он, усевшись на пол и прислонившись головой к двери. – Послушай, Шерлок, мы можем поговорить? Нам действительно нужно поговорить. Я хотел бы сделать это, видя твоё лицо, а не перед закрытой дверью... Ну ладно, извини, хорошо? Я не это имел в виду. Ну, в любом случае, я не это имел в виду. Ты – мой друг, Шерлок, ты – мой лучший друг, единственный, кто у меня есть сейчас, но... Но, на самом деле, ты – намного больше... – почти прошептал он в конце и, не получив ответа, закрыл глаза и стал ждать.

***

Внезапно он начал падать и в следующее мгновение ударился головой о что-то твёрдое. Чертыхнувшись, он обнаружил, что находится в режиме борьбы или полёта, но потом всё закружилось, а затем раздался голос:

– Джон? Джон, ты в порядке? Ты слышишь меня, Джон? 

_Шерлок_ , подсказал ему разум, _никакой опасности_ , уверял тот. После того, как Джон немного успокоился и смог открыть глаза, он заметил, что лежит на полу у (открытой) двери комнаты Шерлока, а тот стоит рядом с ним. Было темно, но не так, как он помнил в последний раз, уже начинало светать. Он встал, и Шерлок тут же извинился:

– Я не знал, что ты здесь, поэтому, когда открыл дверь, ты упал, прости.

Сказав это, Шерлок повернулся и прошёл мимо него на кухню. Джону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, почему он сидит у его двери, а когда это сделал, то почти побежал за ним. Шерлок теперь стоял у кухонного стола, рассматривая что-то в своём микроскопе и делая пометки в каком-то старом блокноте, которого Джон никогда раньше не видел. 

– Шерлок, – начал он, – мы можем поговорить минутку?

– А... Нет, чего ради? Я занят.

– Шерлок, я действительно думаю, что нам нужно поговорить. Тебе даже не нужно отвечать, ты можешь просто выслушать меня пять минут? Просто давай сядем, и ты уделишь мне пять минут внимания, это всё, о чём я прошу, пожалуйста, Шерлок, это важно, – почти умолял Джон. Шерлок фыркнул, но встал и пошёл в гостиную. Джон последовал за ним, и они сели каждый в своё кресло. Джон только сейчас заметил боль в теле из-за сна на полу, у двери. _Чёрт, будет больно весь день_ , но боль могла подождать, разговор был важнее.

– Послушай, Шерлок, – начал он, – во-первых, я должен извиниться за вчерашнее. Я не должен был так злиться и определённо не должен был срываться с места, особенно после того, что сказал. И мне очень жаль, что я это сделал, и особенно жаль, что я оставил тебя здесь на бог знает сколько часов, думать, что мы – не друзья, или что я не считал тебя своим другом, или что-то ещё, что, должно быть, пронеслось в твоей голове. Так что мне очень жаль. – Он замолчал на мгновение и попытался прочитать выражение на лице Шерлока, но оно было совершенно пустым.

– Во-вторых, мне, наверное, следует прояснить, что я имел в виду и почему так сказал, –продолжил он, – мы – определённо друзья, я определённо считаю тебя своим другом, но, –он глубоко вздохнул, – но, дело в том, Шерлок, что мы – не друзья. Мы не ведём себя так, как должны вести себя друзья. Я продолжаю ходить на свидания, которые меня на самом деле не интересуют, и, независимо от того, вмешиваешься ты или нет, я всё равно продолжаю возвращаться сюда, потому что продолжаю думать о том, что мы могли бы заняться чем-то получше, и в порядке ли ты. Я всегда возвращаюсь к тебе. И, я не знаю... Друзья не должны этого делать! И друзья не должны постоянно делиться едой, кормить друг друга или обниматься на диване перед телевизором! Чёрт, мы даже спали вместе! Очень много раз! И у половины из этого даже не было хорошего оправдания, Шерлок! Друзья не должны этого делать! Друзья не спят вместе, Шерлок. Мы обнимались в твоей постели! И не один раз, если уж на то пошло! Мы даже целовались, Шерлок! Ты поцеловал меня сюда, – сказал он, указывая на свою щеку, – а я поцеловал тебя в твой чёртов лоб, а друзья не должны целоваться! Друзья не должны обниматься, друзья не должны спать вместе, не должны играть с чёртовыми волосами друг друга или делать, бог знает, что ещё! Вот в чём дело, Шерлок, мы – не друзья, мы – не такие, какими должны быть друзья, мы никогда ими не были! Мы просто пытались игнорировать всё это, думаю, я точно знаю, потому что сам пытался это игнорировать. Мы пытались игнорировать всё это и не позволять никому замечать, потому что, а если кто-то узнает? Всё может пойти не так, Шерлок, а я не хочу этого. Но друзья просто спят в разных постелях, Шерлок, и друзья не относятся ко мне так, как ты, и как я отношусь к тебе, и в этом суть, Шерлок; мы – не друзья. – Он сделал паузу и глубоко вздохнул. – Но я не думаю, что не хочу этого, Шерлок. В этом-то всё и дело. Я не возражаю, когда мы делаем такие вещи. Мне _нравится_ , когда мы делаем такие вещи. Мне нравится играть с твоими волосами, и я не против спать с тобой, обниматься и всё такое. Но это – не то, что делают друзья, Шерлок, и в этом весь смысл. И это пугает меня до чёртиков, особенно потому, что это – ты, и кто знает, что ты думаешь, и заметил ли ты вообще что-то. Но это – не то, что должны делать друзья. Потому что мы – не друзья, Шерлок. Мы... Кто-то ещё, но я не знаю кто. Но это – не то, что должны делать друзья.

Они молчали несколько минут, и когда Джон собрался извиниться и уйти, Шерлок заговорил:

– Знаешь, Джон, я уже говорил тебе однажды, что у меня нет друзей, и что у меня есть только один друг. И я не пытался сделать тебе комплимент, я сказал тебе правду, у меня никогда не было друга. Ты – самый близкий человек, что у меня есть. И я не знаю, является ли то, что я делаю – мы делаем – дружеским или нет, потому что я, честно, не понимаю. Я не знаю, хотел бы я делать с другими друзьями – если бы они у меня были – то, что делаю с тобой. Всё, что я знаю, это – то, что я хочу делать это с тобой. Не с другом, не с кем-то ещё, а с Джоном Ватсоном, что бы это ни значило.

Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза и увидел то, чего никогда там раньше не видел.

– Шерлок, я... Я знаю, что ты думаешь об эмоциях, чувствах и прочем, но могу я спросить тебя кое о чём? – Шерлок кивнул. – Ты... Ты хочешь, тебя интересует секс со мной? – Шерлок сделал странное лицо, почти скривившись от отвращения.

– Для начала, я никогда не находил его привлекательным, и хотя я никогда не пробовал сам акт, у меня было достаточно сексуальных переживаний, чтобы сказать, что нет, меня он не очень интересует. Это скорее... х-м-м... Нет, чем да. Но не совсем нет, Джон.

– Хорошо, хорошо, всё хорошо. Ладно, я понимаю, Шерлок, всё хорошо. А тебе нравилось, когда мы обнимались, целовались или делали что-то ещё, верно? 

– Да, Джон, я уже говорил об этом, и, честно говоря, я бы никогда этого не делал, если бы не хотел. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как я делаю то, чего _не хочу_?

– Да, хорошо, это имеет смысл. Ладно, я понимаю, Шерлок. Х-м-м... Ты... Тебе не нравится, когда я хожу на свидания, да?

– Очевидно, Джон, что они бесполезны и, честно говоря, это... Это не то, о чём я просил бы. Но я прошу, если _тебя_ это беспокоит, если ты находишь их полезными... – Шерлок кивнул. 

– Ну, хорошо, – продолжил Джон, – так что ничего особо сексуального, всё хорошо, согласен, а что... А как насчёт границ? Что нам удобно делать друг с другом? – Шерлок отвёл взгляд, находясь в замешательстве. – Ну, хорошо, нам нравится иногда спать вместе, мы не против поцелуев здесь и там, объятия хороши, иногда мы держимся за руки, так что с физическими контактами подобного рода обычно всё в порядке, верно? – Шерлок снова кивнул. – А ты знаешь... Ты хочешь меня поцеловать? В смысле, в губы.

– Я не думаю, что это сильно отличается от твоей щеки, Джон, но это – не то, что особенно меня привлекает. Х-м-м... Ладно, ладно, если ты собираешься это сделать, то, может быть, сначала предупредишь меня. – Ещё один кивок. – И... Ну ладно. Мы, наверное, должны поговорить об этом ещё, ты знаешь, но сейчас даже нет шести утра. Я едва проспал два часа, а ты заснул _на полу_ , я измучен и устал, и я иду спать. Ты... Ты, наверное, тоже не спал, поэтому, если хочешь... Хочешь присоединиться ко мне? – Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся и встал, протягивая руку Джону. – Давай, а то твоё плечо тебя убьёт.

Когда они устроились на кровати Шерлока, оба на боку, лицом друг к другу, Джон обнял Шерлока за плечи; одна рука легла на его спину, а другая – на волосы. Шерлок одну руку положил Джону на грудь, а другую – за спину, на бедро, и они оба улыбались. Джон глубоко вздохнул, уткнувшись носом в волосы Шерлока, и удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Шерлок вдохнул, опьянённый запахом Джона, и крепко его обнял.

– Я люблю тебя, – сонно пробормотал Джон.

– Я знаю, – шепотом ответил Шерлок и ещё крепче прижался к нему.

И если с этого момента они стали ближе, не только физически, но и во всех других отношениях, то они понимали, что происходит. А если миссис Хадсон обнаружила, что они обнимаются, а иногда даже целуются гораздо чаще, и понимающе улыбнулась, то это ей решать, что думать. И если Грег однажды приехал в 221Б с делом и обнаружил их спящими, прижавшимися друг к другу на диване, и вдруг понял, что ему не привиделось, как они шли на место преступления рука об руку, то это ему решать, что думать. И если Майкрофт еле заметно улыбнулся и прислал им бутылку с хорошим вином, то это ему решать, что думать. И если мама Холмс была в восторге и чуть не расплакалась, когда её дорогой мальчик представил Джона как «своего партнёра», когда привёз его на Рождество, и она увидела, как они оба покраснели, то это ей решать, что думать.

И если они прожили вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь, и никто, кроме них, не понимал их отношений, что же, им было всё равно, потому что они их понимали.


End file.
